RAMBUT MANGKOK HAECHAN
by Haechanie
Summary: Sebenarnya ini salah Haechan juga. Sebelum berangkat ke salon ia sudah berkoar-koar tentang rambut barunya. Pikirnya ia akan mendapatkan potongan rambut yang sangat keren. Tahunya malah berakhir dengan potongan rambut paling fenomenal se-SM. CAST: HAECHAN AND ALL MEMBER NCT 127 [MARKHYUCK INSIDE] [Terinspirasi dari tradisi unik SM ke para maknaenya]


**CAST: HAECHAN AND ALL MEMBER NCT 127**

 **Selamat kepada Haechan yang resmi menjadi generasi rambut mangkuk para _maknae_ SM**

.

.

.

Haechan membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangan pada _stylish noona_ yang baru saja mengantarkannya kembali ke _dorm_. Setelah wanita yang bertugas mengurus penampilan grupnya itu tak terlihat, ia tergesa-gesa membuka pintu _dorm_. Bayangan selimut biru hangatnya melambai-lambai dalam imajiner, membuatnya ingin segera bergelung dan menyembunyikan diri dibaliknya.

"Ah.. Haechan –ah… Kau sudah pulang? "

Suara Dooyoung di belakang punggungnya membuat Haechan terlonjak kaget. Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa harus ada orang di _dorm_. Dia kan sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun.

"N – _ne_ … Aku baru saja sampai Dooyoungie _hyung_ " Balas Haechan gugup. Ia merunduk dan mulai menata satu-persatu sepatu yang berserakan di depan pintu.

Dooyoung sebenarnya hanya kebetulan lewat. Para _member_ sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ia hanya ingin mengambil bantal merahnya yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Dooyoung menautkan alis melihat Haechan yang kini sibuk menata sepatu diatas rak. Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya _dongsaeng_ setannya itu mau repot-repot meletakkan sepatu yang telah dipakainya di atas rak. Apalagi sekarang ia juga menata sepatu _member_ lain.

"Kau kenapa sih, _maknae_?"

Menyadari tingkah laku aneh Haechan, Dooyoung memutar pundak _dongsaeng_ nya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Namun ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Hae… Haechan –ah….. Rambutmu….."

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….."

Haechan pingin nangis saja rasanya. Ia menatap bengis semua _member_ yang sedang membuka mulut begitu lebar dan memegangi perut masing-masing. Jaehyun malah sampai terjungkal dari sofa.

Ya, ya, ya…

Haechan tahu kini ia sedang dijadikan bahan lawak. Semua member menertawakannya, _ani_ , lebih tepatnya menertawai rambutnya. Ia mencari Mark namun tak menemukan keberadaan _hyung_ nya itu diantara para _member_. Biasanya kalau ia di _bully_ , Mark selalu jadi penyelamatnya.

Sebenarnya ini salah Haechan juga. Sebelum berangkat ke salon ia sudah berkoar-koar tentang rambut barunya. Pikirnya ia akan mendapatkan potongan rambut yang sangat keren. Tahunya malah berakhir dengan potongan rambut paling fenomenal se-SM. Ia kan malu sekarang.

"Ya ampun… HAHAHA…. Kau.. HAHAHA….."

Itu Yuta yang bahkan tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Pemuda Jepang itu bahkan sampai memukul-mukul bahu Winwin untuk meredakan tawanya.

 _Well,_ kalau kalian tidak tahu potongan rambut paling fenomenal se-SM

.

.

.

"Rambutmu seperti … HAHAHA… mangkuk Haechan –ah"

Nah, kata-kata Johnny sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Haechan menarik nafas, tahan, ia tidak boleh marah-marah. _Stylish noona_ pasti sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Jisung saja sudah pernah merasakan potongan rambut fenomenal ini, mungkin sekarang memang gilirannya.

"Tidak apa-apa… HAHA… Walaupun seperti jamur… HAHA.. Kau tetap tampan."

Taeyong yang berada disamping Haechan memeluk adiknya itu. Tidak tega juga dia melihat wajah cemberut Haechan walaupun sebenarnya ia geli setengah mati.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jisung cocok-cocok saja dengan potongan rambut model mangkuk. Tapi kalau diaplikasikan pada Haechan, Taeyong geli sekali melihatnya. Beruntungnya ia bukanlah salah satu _maknae_ SM. Jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan tradisi aneh dari para _stylish_ SM itu.

"Apa yang seperti jamur?"

Haechan menoleh saat suara orang yang ia cari terdengar –Mark dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang tersampir di kedua bahunya.

"Mark _hyung_ ~~"

" _Hyungdeul_ jahat sekali…. Mereka semua menertawaiku" adunya.

Haechan bangun dari sofa dan memeluk Mark yang masih berdiri. Harum shampoo Mark memenuhi hidungnya. Ia jadi semakin betah memeluknya.

Mark melepaskan pelukan Haechan. Ada raut terkejut di wajah laki-laki kanada itu saat melihat perubahan rambut kekasihnya.

Mark tercekat. Ini nyata. Ia tidak bohong.

Makhluk Tuhan paling manis sedang berdiri didepannya.

Haechan dengan rambut mangkuk seperti ini cocok sekali. Ia terlihat berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih imut. Apalagi rambutnya diwarnai _dark brown_ , dia jadi manis sekali.

Manisnya melebihi coklat,

Lebih manis Haechan juga daripada madu,

"Manisnya~~~~"

Tanpa sadar Mark berkata seperti itu sambil mencubiti pipi Haechan.

Para _member_ memutar bola matanya malas. Mulai sudah drama cinta-cintaan pasangan baru ini.

"Duh beda kali ya kalau yang lihat pacar sendiri"

"Jamur merang jadi kembang gula kalau Mark yang lihat"

"Mark, waktunya kau pakai kacamata"

Mark hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar celetukan yang dilontarkan para _member_. Ia balas memeluk Haechan yang kembali meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Telinganya merah, anak itu pasti malu. Mark jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyungdeul_ …."

Mark berkata sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Haechan.

"Haechan memang seperti jamur…..

…Dia Jamur manis kesayanganku"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Ada yang tahu tradisi SM ke para maknaenya?**

 **Hahaha, aku ketawa gak berhenti lihat Haechan sekarang yang jadi generasi rambut mangkok setelah Jisung.**

 **Awalnya aku bingung kok Haechan juga dipakein rambut mangkok, aku lupa kalau dia maknae NCT 127. Hahaha**

 **So setelah Changmin (TVXQ), Kyuhyun (SJ), Taemin (SHINEE), SEHUN (EXO), JISUNG... sekarang Haechan.**

 **Yaampun sumpah ya, stylishnya SM emang ucul banget...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTW, ku seneng banget lihat Markhyuck jadi roomate sekarang. Pikiranku jd melayang kemana-mana. Ide FF jadi ngalir, apalagi mereka barusan upload video to do list as roomate. mereka punya cara tos (?) sendiri lagi. ahhhhh gila rasanya...**

 **AYO KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCKKKKKKK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya...**


End file.
